marvel_cinematicfandomcom-20200213-history
Clint Barton
Agent Clint Barton (born January 7, 1971), code name Hawkeye is a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative and one of the founding members of The Avengers. Biography Thor's attack Clint Barton, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., was deployed to New Mexico after S.H.I.E.L.D. noticed some atmospheric disturbances. He was assigned to protect Thor's hammer Mjolnir after it had created a large crater in the middle of the desert. While Clint was there, Thor broke into the S.H.I.E.L.D. base and began fighting his way to Mjolnir. Barton was called in to stop him, so he grabbed a compound bow and climbed into a lift that took him above the area. His superior, Coulson ordered him to stand down after Thor reached the hammer. The Avengers initiative Loki's slave .]] After completing his assignment in New Mexico, Hawkeye was then chosen to guard the Tesseract. After it began showing signs of gamma radiation, the facility began evacuating. Barton, Nick Fury, and a few other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents stayed behind as Loki Laufeyson appeared in the room, weilding a mysterious spear. Nick Fury ordered him to put down the spear, but Loki instead killed almost all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Barton attempted to kill Loki, but was overpowered. Loki used his spear to take over Barton's mind, turning him into an ally. Loki then had Barton shoot Fury before they made their escape. Nick Fury and Maria Hill pursued Barton and Loki, but they were unsuccessful and Loki escaped. After escaping the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, Loki used Barton to acquire various resources, such as Iridium and men to combat S.H.I.E.L.D. Barton was sent by Loki and Dr. Erik Selvage to Germany to acquire the Iridium. His mission was successful with help from Loki, who had created a distraction. Rescued from captivity Loki was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. and imprisoned on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. While Loki was locked away in a cell, he used his spear to try and manipulate The Avengers into fighting each other. As The Avengers argued, Barton took advantage of the distraction and attacked the helicarrier. He attempted to take the helicarrier down using his arrow and taking down the rotors. As Barton made his way through the lower levels of the helicarrier, he was confronted by Natasha Romanoff, his former teammate. After a difficult fight, Romanoff was able to incapacitate Barton and break Loki's mind control. Vengeance on Loki After he had regained his senses, an angry and vengeful Barton revealed Loki's plans to Agent Romanoff. Not long after, Steve Rogers asked him to suit up and pilot one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. jets to New York, where Loki was planning to attack. Shortly before they arrived, however, Loki used the Tesseract to open a portal to space, allowing the Chitauri to attack Earth. Barton, Rogers, and Romanoff arrived to see Thor Odinson and Loki battling. Romanoff tried to fire on Loki, but was shot down by Loki's spear. They survived the crash, and Barton and Romanoff followed Rogers out of the jet and onto the city streets. :> After viewing the Chitauri attacking the city, Barton, Rogers, and Romanoff attempted to fight the Chitauri in the streets. Rogers noticed some civilians being attacked further down the street, and Barton and Romanoff were tasked to hold the Chitauri off while he went to help. Barton managed to save a busload of civilians before going back to help Romanoff take out more Chitauri. Minutes later, Rogers returned as Barton and Romanoff were being overwhelmed. They fought off the remaining Chitauri in the area, as Thor arrived. The team regrouped as Bruce Banner showed up on a motorcycle. Soon after, Tony Stark lead a leviathon to their location, causing Banner to turn into the Hulk and quickly smash it. The Avengers finally assembled as Rogers took control. Barton was ordered to the rooftops to call out enemy locations and attack patters. He managed to take out a few Chitauri with his bow and arrows, shooting some out of the sky without looking. Later during the battle he saw Romanoff trying to evade Loki. Hawkeye fired an explosive arrow at him, knocking him out of the sky and into Stark Tower. Eventually Barton was overwhelmed, forcing him to jump off the building, and using his last arrow as a rope to escape. After the Chitauri had been defeated, Barton regrouped with The Avengers to capture the beaten Loki. Clint and the rest of the team watched Thor transport Loki back to Asgard before he and Agent Romanoff drove back to S.H.I.E.L.D. Behind the Scenes Clint Barton was portrayed by Jeremy Renner in three films of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Appearances *''The Avengers'' *''Iron Man 3'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' – "Pilot" *''The Avengers: Age of Ultron'' }} Category:1971 births Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Males